Sans Regret
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Edmund aurait pu profiter de leur première vie à Narnia pour tomber amoureux, mais non. Il a fallut que ça arrive lors de leur deuxième voyage pour quelques semaines à peine. Et il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus inaccessible, en plus... Edmund x Caspian


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz (ouais, moi quoi)**  
**

**Rating : **T pour le slash, les allusions sexuelles, et puis tout ça quoi**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Le formidable Monde de Narnia est sorti de l'imagination de C.S Lewis. Le physique avantageux des personnages, les paysages et les incitations au slash sont à attribuer à Disney**  
**

**Résumé : **Prends place pendant le deuxième film (j'ai pas lu les livres, alors je me baserais uniquement là-dessus). Edmund aurait pu profiter de leur première vie à Narnia pour tomber amoureux, mais non. Il a fallut que ça arrive lors de leur deuxième voyage pour quelques semaines à peine. Et il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus inaccessible, en plus... Slash EdmundCaspian.**  
**

**Note : **Je ferais peut-être une suite pendant l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. Ou pas. En tout cas je me devais d'écrire sur ces deux-là, mes nouveaux favoris, après avoir vu le dernier film où fleurissent dans tous les coins de quoi me faire fantasmer sur le couple. Que voulez-vous, en yaoiste accomplie, je vois du slash partout, là où les gens ne voit strictement rien. J'assume.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sans regret**

« Peter… je ne trouve pas cela très juste… »

L'aîné des frères Pevensie jeta un œil surpris à son cadet, le regard perdu dans la mer calme qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient assis dehors à contempler la mer, la nuit était tombée, aussi eut-il du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Edmund, accouder au muret où Peter était assis, soupira longuement et se retourna, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour fixer le ciel scintillant d'étoile qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il venait juste, quelques heures plus tôt, de tuer définitivement la Sorcière Blanche et il avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir racheté une part de ses fautes. Cette histoire était réglée. Mais ils avaient d'autres problèmes. Il n'avait pas précisément planifié d'avoir cette conversation avec son frère aîné, et pour tout dire il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais c'était finalement sorti. Il décida de continuer.

« Tu avais pas mal de succès, quand on était roi. Tu as même été amoureux. Tu te souviens, cette fille qui venait du Nord. Ça a duré longtemps.

-Je m'en souviens. »

Il ne voyait pas bien où Edmund voulait en venir.

« Et c'était pareil pour Susan. Elle croulait sous les prétendants. Pas de problème pour elle de ce côté-là. Quand à Lucy… Eh bien, c'est Lucy. Elle aime tout le monde, et tout le monde l'aime.

-Je crois me souvenir que toi aussi, tu avais quelques soupirantes, petite frère. »

Edmund lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de s'en retourner à la contemplation de la voûte étoilée.

« Mais dans cette vie-là, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

Peter acquiesça.

« Nous avons passé des années et des années à régner dans ce monde, une vie entière, mais je n'ai pas été foutu de trouver quelqu'un avec qui être heureux. »

Peter voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Edmund le coupa, soudain incertain de ses mots.

« Attention, je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas été heureux, au contraire. Et ce n'est pas du tout mon but de tomber amoureux. Au contraire… »

Cette fois le plus âgé ne fit pas mine de dire quelque chose : il ne comprenait pas ce que son cadet essayait de lui dire, mais il nota avec inquiétude que les yeux d'Edmund commençait à briller dangereusement.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que… à notre premier voyage où j'aurais pu vivre des années avec quelqu'un, je suis resté seul. Et aujourd'hui, alors que nous ne restons que quelques semaines à peine, je… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il fermait ses paupières avec force pour tenter de contenir les larmes de frustration et d'impuissance qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux sombres. Peter comprit d'un coup ce que son frère essayait de lui dire.

« Edmund… tu… »

Le brun lui jeta un regard désespéré. Peter descendit aussitôt du mur pour prendre son jeune frère dans ses bras. Le garçon pleura doucement, presque sagement, sur l'épaule du blond un peu désemparé par la situation. Il ne savait pas comment le rassuré puisque, il le savait comme lui, une histoire d'amour dans ce monde était effectivement voué à ne pas durer et à se terminer de façon très brutale.

« Dis, Peter. A ton avis, le fait que ce soit une personne complètement inaccessible… c'est mieux ? »

Peter resserra son étreinte, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il n'était pas idiot. Ce n'était pas un caprice d'enfant que lui faisait son frère – ils n'étaient pas des enfants, tous les deux, ils avaient tout de même vécu. C'était très certainement de l'amour et pas un simple béguin d'adolescent. Sa question n'avait rien d'évident : en clair, valait-il mieux vivre intensément un amour pendant quelques jours à peine, ou ne jamais le concrétiser et partir sans avoir rien vécu ? Comment disait-on déjà ?

« Il vaut mieux perdre un amour que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour…

-Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Ils restèrent un moment à s'étreindre dans le silence. Edmund était reconnaissant à son aîné de ne pas lui demander de qui il s'agissait. Il se sentait tellement ridicule qu'il n'oserait jamais le lui dire.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

Peter était impuissant à soulager la peine de son petit frère et il se détestait pour cela. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que le serrer contre lui, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

« Roi Peter, je voudrais vous… Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Edmund se détacha immédiatement de son frère et jeta un regard empli de colère au prince Caspian qui venait de faire son apparition, surpris de trouver les deux rois avec des mines aussi grave. Le jeune homme s'enfuit avant que Caspian n'ai pu ajouter un mot.

« Je… tombe assez mal n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, gêné, à Peter.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret… Le roi Edmund ne se sent pas bien ? Il y a un problème ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, prince » répondit Peter, même si il n'en était pas si sûr, au fond. Après tout, il connaissait son cadet. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand-chose, et surtout pas quelque chose comme cela.

« Est-ce la peur ? Ou alors votre monde lui manque ? Ou bien…

-Je vous en prie, Caspian. Oubliez cela. Au moins par égard pour lui. »

Le jeune prince ne dit plus rien mais acquiesça brièvement. Il brûlait de poser d'autres questions, de savoir pourquoi, pourquoi l'autre garçon était-il en train de pleurer, ce qui pouvait bien l'attrister à ce point, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à demander. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Le roi Peter avait raison, ça ne le concernait pas. Ce constat l'embêtait un peu sans qu'il ne put dire exactement pourquoi, mais en tout cas, il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas insister et pris congé, ne se souvenant même plus de ce qu'il était venu demander. Rester seul, Peter se retourna vers la mer, apaisante dans son roulis tranquille. Il tenterait d'aider Edmund quand celui-ci aurait fini de broyer du noir.

**o**

« Je suis désolé pour hier, Peter. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec des choses aussi futiles alors que nous avons une bataille à préparer. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable… »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et donna une gentille tape sur l'arrière du crâne d'Edmund et de sa mine contrit.

« Aïe-euh ! Ça va pas !

-Ah, je te préfère comme ça. Ça ne te va pas du tout d'être aussi morose, tu sais ? »

Edmund grommela, vexé. Peter se radoucit. Les Narniens étaient occupé à s'entrainer, à forger des armes ou à discuter stratégie, c'était l'effervescence dans leur QG improvisé. Peter se pencha vers Edmund pour n'être entendu que de lui seul.

« Moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose que regretter de n'avoir rien fait du tout, petit frère. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Caspian, occupé à discuter avec animation avec deux nains particulièrement bornés. Il fit un clin d'œil à Edmund.

« Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout. »

Edmund devint immédiatement aussi rouge qu'il est possible de l'être. Il sourit timidement à son frère, horriblement gêné mais en même temps soulagé que Peter prenne la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Il était peut-être aussi un peu vexé d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de son frère, mais qu'importe. Il l'aurait presque embrassé tellement il lui était reconnaissant, mais c'était un peu trop pour lui, tout de même. Lui, il rêvait aux baisers d'un autre jeune homme… il rougit de plus belle rien qu'à cette pensée. Vraiment, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi… fleur bleue. Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine de douze ans devant son idole. Il détestait ça, tout comme il détestait l'effet que lui faisait le jeune prince. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait quoique ce soit.

« Tu parles… c'est Susan qu'il regarde sans cesse, pas moi.

-Tu es jaloux petit frère ?

-Ouais. Complètement. »

Edmund regarda d'un œil mauvais sa sœur aînée faire un sourire charmeur au prince qui lui répondit timidement. Ça le tuait de les voir se tourner autour comme ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va. Susan a toujours été ainsi. Et si tu regardes bien… »

« Il te regarde tout autant » voulut ajouter Peter, mais il se ravisa. C'était plus amusant ainsi.

« Quoi ? De quoi ?

-Oh, rien, laisse tomber.

-Mais dit moi aller !

-Bosse donc fainéant ! » lui répondit-il l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Edmund pesta et abandonna la partie. Ils retournèrent à des préoccupations plus urgentes, mais un petit sourire moqueur flottait toujours sur les lèvres de Peter, et quelques rougeurs sur les joues encore rondes d'Edmund.

**o**

Edmund allait finir par mourir d'inquiétude. Déjà, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, à s'être mordu jusqu'au sang en regardant le combat entre Peter et Miraz où il avait cru plusieurs fois voir son frère périr sous ses yeux. Les Narniens derrière eux n'avaient pas vraiment conscience de ce qui était réellement en train de de se dérouler. Pour eux, Peter était une espèce de légende, même pas un être vivant et donc incapable de mourir, mais lui qui connaissait son frère, ses forces, ses faiblesses et ses limites, il avait réellement eu peur. Tout comme il avait ensuite eu peur que Caspian ne plante réellement son épée dans le torse de son oncle, car tuer dans le feu de l'action pendant une bataille était déjà lourd à porter, alors tuer un home désarmer, à terre, en le regardant droit dans les yeux… Aussi grandes soient les souffrances que cet homme avait pu lui faire endurer, Edmund savait que le tuer ainsi ne le soulagerait nullement, et le jeune prince l'avait finalement compris, lui aussi. Le jeune Pevensie n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement classe à cet instant. Il s'était mentalement giflé pour penser à cela dans un moment pareil.

Mais là, ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas se battre en s'inquiétant pour autant de personne en même temps. Lucy n'était toujours pas en vue, et elle était toute seule quelque part dans ces bois, livré à elle-même. C'était sans doute le plus dur à supporter. Après tout, Lucy était la cadette, leur petite sœur adorée. Comment pourraient-ils survivre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Susan était partie se réfugier dans leur repère mais vu comme ils se faisaient repoussé, ce n'était pas une garantie de sa sécurité. Peter et lui se battaient avec rage mais ils faiblissaient. Quant à Caspian… bon sang, il l'avait perdu de vue. C'était bien pire que s'il avait pu le voir faiblir devant ses ennemis. Là, si ça se trouve, il était déjà _mort_.

« Edmund, derrière toi ! »

Trop rongé par l'inquiétude, Edmund n'évita que grâce à l'injonction de son frère la lame d'un Telmarin qui faillit lui couper un bras. Peter se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être distrait ! » cria-t-il tout en repoussant un énième adversaire.

« Je sais mais…

-Si tu ne peux pas ta battre correctement, alors cherche-le, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi ! »

Edmund était si surpris qu'il eut un bref moment d'absence. Suffisamment long pour qu'un soldat ne se glisse dans son dos et ne lève son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Edmund vit Peter écarquillé les yeux, horrifiés et se retourna vivement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour tenter de sauver sa vie, l'homme tomba mort, laissant voir l'épée ensanglantée de Caspian planté dans son dos. Peter était déjà retourné à ses propres adversaires, mais avant d'en faire de même, Edmund pu tout juste accrocher le regard de l'autre jeune homme. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait probablement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais la situation ne s'y prêtant guère, il se contenta de le remercier d'un bref signe de tête, et de noter à quel point il pouvait être beau, les cheveux défaits et le visage maculé de boue et de sang, dégageant une aura agressive, animale, qui le faisait frissonné. Sa frustration et sa honte de penser encore à des choses complètement déplacé le rendirent hargneux, et sauvèrent probablement sa vie dans les minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne les sauve de l'impasse en apparaissant à la lisière de la forêt avec le grand lion qui les avait si souvent guidés.

**o**

Edmund tournait en tous sens, cherchant avec un certain désespoir à apercevoir le visage du prince Telmarin parmi tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait déjà pu constater que tous ses frère et sœurs étaient sains et saufs, il ne manquait donc que le jeune homme qu'il avait de nouveau perdu de vue après que celui-ci ne l'ai secouru. Il fouillait les alentours des yeux, légèrement étouffé par l'angoisse, tout en se disant que, si le prince était tombé, la nouvelle aurait vite fait le tour de leur armée.

Et effectivement, il l'aperçut finalement un peu plus loin, visiblement à peu près en bon état. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit, il en ferma même les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer cette sensation intense de bien-être. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit avec étonnement que Caspian s'était sensiblement rapproché. En fait, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Edmund fit quelques pas. Ils continuèrent à avancer l'un vers l'autre, pas réellement conscient de ce qui les entourait, se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre et ils s'accrochèrent par les avant-bras dans un même mouvement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et un sourire euphorique flottant sur leurs lèvres. Cela dura quelques secondes à peine, où Edmund admira sans retenue les traits de l'autre jeune homme, serrant toujours ses coudes entre ses mains. Et puis les bruits alentour les atteignirent de nouveau et l'instant se brisa. Ils se lâchèrent brusquement comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés, et s'éloignèrent en évitant de croiser à nouveau leur regard, embarrassé.

Ils rejoignirent les autres Pevensie pour aller parler à Aslan en gardant une distance suffisante entre eux. Edmund était incapable ne serait-ce que de jeter un coup d'œil au garçon qui marchait à côté de lui. S'ils étaient restés quelques secondes de plus ainsi, il l'aurait vraiment embrassé cette fois. Ces pulsions à peine contrôlées l'effrayaient, d'autant qu'il était paralysé par la peur de la réaction que l'autre pourrait avoir si d'aventure il tentait de lui faire des avances. Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses-là. Il était un peu désemparé, il le reconnaissait. Il avait même été jusqu'à demander conseil à son frère, alors…

« Relevez-vous, roi et reine de Narnia. »

Aslan leur disait toujours cela, mais Edmund s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si d'aventure ils ne s'agenouillaient pas du tout. Il imaginait très bien le lion les incendier du regard comme il savait si bien le faire. Edmund n'avait jamais eu une confiance aussi totale que Lucy ou même Peter envers le grand lion. Cela dit, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne, en fait, ou peut s'en faut. Vestiges sans doute de son expérience avec la sorcière, qui resterait sans doute la plus grand honte de toute sa vie.

« Relevez-vous tous. »

Edmund vit Caspian hésiter, intimidé, bien loin du vaillant guerrier qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille quelques instants plus tôt. C'était adorable… il se flagella de nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas être près.

-C'est justement ce qui me fait penser que vous l'êtes. »

Le Telmarin se releva avec lenteur, encore peu rassuré. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place entre les rois Peter et Edmund, lui qui n'était encore qu'un novice. Il croisa le regard du plus jeune, qui semblait vouloir l'encourager, ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Le brun lui sourit, et Caspian se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

**o**

La fête, comme on s'en doutait, battait son plein. Les Narniens relâchaient la pression subie pendant la bataille en riant, chantant, dansant et buvant à outrance dans la grande salle des fêtes du château du nouveau roi Caspian. Les Telmarins restaient sur la défensive, mais certains commençaient déjà à se dérider, d'autant qu'il était difficile de rester de marbre face aux pitreries d'un faune ou à la danse envoûtante d'une dryade. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux craignaient les créatures de jadis uniquement parce qu'on leur avait enseigné cette peur. Ils étaient tous près à remettre en question leur jugement.

Edmund observait distraitement les réjouissances. Il n'avait pas bu plus que de raison, aussi avait-il tout juste un coup de chaud, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses aînés. Susan dansait depuis des heures au milieu de la pièce et Peter riait avec allégresse, tellement fort qu'on devait l'entendre dans tous le château. Lucy quant à elle vaincu par la fatigue, était déjà couché. Tant mieux. Le spectacle qu'offrait son frère et sa sœur l'aurait sans doute traumatisé. Quoique, ils en avaient fait de belle, à l'époque de leur règne. Mais tout cela était si loin… il s'en souvenait à peine. Parfois même il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout, se rendant compte avec horreur que des pans entier de leur histoire avait disparu de sa mémoire. Edmund secoua la tête et but une gorgée de vin. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela maintenant.

« Tout va bien, roi Edmund ? »

L'interpellé tomba par mégarde dans le regard sans fond du jeune roi qui venait de lui parler. Il eut un mal fou à s'en détacher et à formuler une réponse.

« Peut-être pourrait-on arrêter d'être aussi formel ? Nous avons combattu ensemble, et tu es roi à présent. Nous sommes égaux.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais vous égaler, ta famille et toi… »

Caspian s'était assis à côté de lui et Edmund le dévisagea, surpris. Il avait déjà noté que le jeune homme manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Pourtant il n'avait rien à envier à personne, et surtout pas à lui.

« Tu te trompes. »

Le jeune roi sourit distraitement, peu convaincu. Edmund s'étonnait toujours que personne ne soit au courant de leur véritable histoire et de sa trahison. Cela lui provoquait un sentiment bien pire que la honte de savoir que ses erreurs avaient été effacées de l'histoire, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Elles avaient existées, définitivement. Il soupira, et remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que le garçon avait les yeux brillants et les joues légèrement rougies. Il sourit malgré lui de satisfaction : le jeune homme avait un peu bu, lui aussi.

« Je peux ? »

Caspian désignait le verre presque plein qu'Edmund tenait dans ses mains. Il le lui offrit de bonne grâce – lui, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc – et le Telmarin le but d'une traite.

« Tu danses ? »

**o**

Il était vraiment très tard – ou excessivement tôt, peut-être – quand la musique se tut enfin dans la salle de bal et que le silence pris possession de la nuit qui touchait à sa fin. Edmund, qui pensait s'éclipser dès que possible pour aller dormir, s'était laissé entraîner par Caspian – et, à son grand désespoir, Peter – dans les festivités. Lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment danser avaient passé plusieurs heures en compagnie de ses deux aînés et du roi fraîchement couronné sur la piste de danse. Il était exténué. Tout le monde était parti se coucher lui, il devait juste ramener à sa chambre un jeune roi tenant à peine debout, plus parce qu'il était lui-même mort de fatigue que parce qu'il avait un peu abusé du bon vin Narnien. Le combat l'avait surtout vidé de ses forces, et il avait atteint ses limites.

Edmund allongea doucement Caspian dans son vaste lit à baldaquin en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que son esprit voulait fatalement lui faire penser. Il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi extraordinaire en se convainquant qu'il avait proposé de ramené le roi à sa chambre uniquement par grandeur d'âme. Caspian somnolait vaguement, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles, mais quand Edmund fit mine de s'en aller, il fut retenu par le jeune homme qui avait attrapé sa manche.

« Reste. S'il te plait. »

Edmund tenta mollement de se dégager, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il demanda tout de même.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je t'en prie, je… je ne veux pas rester seul. »

Edmund acquiesça, un peu surpris par le ton réellement suppliant de l'autre garçon. Il s'installa à côté de lui, assis contre les oreillers de plume, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour briser le silence gênant qui était tombé sur la chambre confortable du roi. Roi qui mit fin à ses questionnements en prenant lui-même la parole.

« Ce n'est pas bien. On n'aurait pas dû. »

Edmund se figea. Il chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui l'aurait trahit. Faisait-il référence à leur danse légèrement indécente – voir outrageuse –, à l'épisode après la bataille où il avait été à deux doigts de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer ? Il se risqua à poser la question.

« De quoi ?

-Faire la fête. Rire. Ce n'est pas normal. Tout ça… ce n'est pas gai. »

Le jeune Pevensie avait un peu de mal à suivre.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai tué de nombreux hommes aujourd'hui. Des soldats de mon royaume. Et beaucoup de gens sont morts, d'un côté comme de l'autre. De quoi nous réjouissons-nous, au fond ? La victoire ? Oui, mais à quel prix ?

-Caspian, tu… tu pleures ? »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et porta avec stupéfaction une main sur sa joue : il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Ah… je… je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Il commençait à paniquer, et Edmund ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il aimerait faire, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Ou peut-être que si, au contraire. Oh et puis zut.

Edmund s'allongea à côté de l'adolescent et le prit dans ses bras. Caspian répondit aussitôt à l'étreinte, s'accrochant à son dos comme un enfant perdu, et pleura doucement sur son épaule, exactement comme le Juste l'avait fait dans les bras de son frère quelques jours plus tôt. Ce parallèle entre les deux situations le fit sourire, il passa avec délice une main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune roi, profitant honteusement de sa faiblesse. Il se sentait un usurpateur dans le lit du garçon en pleure, comme si ce n'était pas son rôle, ce n'était pas à lui d'être à ses côtés pour le réconforter.

« Tu veux que j'ailler chercher quelqu'un ? Ton précepteur – il était bien incapable de se souvenir de son nom – Peter ou… »

Allait-il oser ? Oui. Il avait envie de savoir.

« Ou Susan ? »

Il avait murmuré à son oreille, comme si de le dire trop fort rendait la chose plus réelle, plus proche de lui, plus douloureuse. Caspian resserra précipitamment ses bras autour du corps d'Edmund comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Non, reste. »

Et peut-être était-ce l'ambiance intimiste, l'obscurité rassurante de la nuit qui s'achève, peut-être était-ce le vin, la liesse de la victoire, de la danse, ou peut-être que tous cela n'étaient que des prétextes faciles, il n'empêche que Caspian, dans un souffle, ajouta.

« Celui que je veux, c'est toi. »

Le roi dégagea son visage pour regarder en face de Juste qui s'était figé de surprise. Les prémices de l'aurore lui permettait tout juste d'apercevoir ses yeux encore brillants et son visage qui se rapprochait inexorablement du sien. Edmund était désemparé. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé. Valait-il mieux le faire et en souffrir ensuite ? S'enfuir ? « Regretter d'avoir fait… ». Il ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Edmund avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Caspian, allongé sur le dos, somnolait de nouveau, mais il répondait tout de même à ses baisers, l'un après l'autre. Et Edmund, penché au-dessus de lui, lui en donnait encore et encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Ils joignaient juste leurs lèvres, tendrement, sans rien presser, se séparaient puis s'embrassaient à nouveau avec délice. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillé et profiter un maximum de ces instants, Caspian finit par s'endormir, et, blottit dans ses bras, Edmund en fit de même.

Les quelques jours suivants furent une espèce de rêvé éveillé pour l'un comme pour l'autre, passé à rire sous cape, à voler un baiser au détour d'un couloir désert, à se rejoindre discrètement une fois la nuit tombée. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que cela ne durerait pas, mais ils avaient décidé, d'un accord tacite, de ne pas s'en préoccuper tant qu'ils auraient encore du temps. C'était trop agréable et trop doux pour qu'ils songent à s'arrêter.

« Tu travailles dur à ce que je vois. »

Caspian se détourna de ses papiers pour sourire piteusement au Juste qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je fais de mon mieux. C'est pas facile.

-Tu t'y habitueras. »

Edmund s'approcha pour l'enlacer, coller contre son dos, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Caspian tenta mollement de le repousser.

« Laisse-moi, il faut que je finisse ça…

-Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

-Non, il faut que je le fasse tout seul, sinon je n'apprendrais jamais, et je ne serais jamais un aussi bon roi que vous. »

Edmund ne répondit rien. En fait, il commençait à réellement se sentir mal à chaque fois que son amant louait ses qualités de roi. Il avait l'impression de le tromper de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu veuilles égaler Peter, d'accord, je comprends. Mais en ce qui me concerne… »

Edmund lâcha les épaules de Caspian et s'éloigna un peu, il alla s'appuyer contre une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce qui donnait sur la forêt. Il avait envie d'être franc, mais il avait vraiment peur de ce que Caspian pourrait penser de lui.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune roi s'était levé pour le rejoindre, se postant en face de lui pour tenter d'accrocher le regard du Juste qui restait obstinément fuyant.

« Je suis loin d'être… aussi bien que ce que tu penses.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prenant comme un reproche, Caspian se renfrogna.

« C'était il y a très longtemps tu sais. Et ces récits ont été interdits alors… »

Edmund détailla attentivement les traits du jeune homme. Il le trouvait vraiment beau. Il aimait le regarder, il aimait sa présence, sa façon d'être, il l'aimait sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il prendrait le risque de lui raconter.

« Et bien en fait… »

Cela dura longtemps. Quelques heures au bas mot. Personne ne vient les déranger dans la salle de travail du roi, aussi restèrent-ils seuls, assis à même le sol, Edmund racontant comme il pouvait les évènements qui avaient précédé leur accession au trône et Caspian buvant ses paroles avec une concentration exemplaire. Edmund le regardait rarement. Il préférait fixer son attention sur un objet, un oiseau près de la fenêtre, n'importe quoi.

Quand il eut terminé, il n'eut pourtant pas d'autre choix que de regarder à nouveau son amant. Qui souriait, comme toujours, avec cette expression si douce, si tendre qu'Edmund se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait lui être adressé.

« En fait, je suis… un traitre. Je ne mérite pas tous ces égards.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. »

Edmund ferma les yeux avec force. Il ne voulait pas entendre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était grave. C'était mal.

« Je suis content, tu sais. Que tu m'en aies parlé. »

Caspian se releva et tendit sa main au plus jeune pour l'aider à en faire de même. Dans le mouvement, il attira Edmund dans ses bras et l'enlaça doucement.

« Mais ça ne change rien, Ed. Rien du tout. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre, mais Edmund se rapprocha davantage si c'était possible du corps de l'autre garçon, et il soupira de soulagement, aussi discrètement que possible. Caspian eu le tact de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, et le sujet fut clos.

**o**

Ils étaient étendus côte à côte dans le lit du roi, protégés par la noirceur d'une nuit sans lune.

« Tu sais que je te trouve très beau ? »

Edmund grogna, mécontent, et Caspian, appuyé sur un coude, lui fit un sourire resplendissant, promenant distraitement une main sur le torse nu de son jeune amant allongé près de lui. Le jeune Pevensie n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de déclaration, et surtout, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que Caspian le complimentait lui et uniquement lui, que c'est lui qu'il regardait, qu'il admirait, qu'il aimait. Il avait été tellement habitué à rester dans l'ombre trop grande de son aîné, à le regarder de loin recevoir toutes les louanges, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir quand cela s'adressait à lui. Hors Caspian s'en était fait une spécialité, pour son plus grand embarras.

« Edmund… »

Le ton soudain grave le fit se retourner pour détailler le visage du jeune roi. Celui-ci fuyait son regard, semblant hésiter à poursuivre. Edmund lui laissa le temps, et finalement, il se décida, ancra ses yeux dans ceux, interrogateurs, de l'ancien roi, et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

« Je t'aime. »

Edmund se figea d'un coup, horrifié. Il l'avait craint, oh oui, il avait redouté ce moment plus que tous les autres. Il commença malgré lui à se redresser, à tenter à échapper à l'étreinte de cet homme et ses sentiments qui le torturaient. La panique l'envahissait lentement. Tout était gâché. Caspian perçut immédiatement son malaise car il se redressa à son tour, inquiet.

« Ed… ça va ? Écoute, je… c'est pas grave hein ? Oublie ça. »

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Edmund avait envie de pleurer. Mais qu'avait-il espérer, au fond ? Avait-il sincèrement cru que le jeune roi ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui ? Alors que dans son monde, tellement différent du sien, il n'y avait pas de relation sans amour ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement pensé pouvoir s'en retourner dans son monde en chérissant les souvenirs d'une étreinte et d'un sourire, et sans que cette aventure n'ai d'incidence sur leur vie à tous les deux ? Et bien oui, il l'avait cru. Ou plutôt, il l'avait voulu. Que tout cela se cantonne à une affection prononcée, et qu'en quittant Narnia il pourrait laisser de côté ses regrets car il ne perdrait rien.

« Ed…

-Ne me touche pas. »

Il était au bord des larmes. Caspian avait tout gâché. Tous ses espoirs de séparation sans larmes et sans douleur, ses espoirs qu'il pourrait oublier le roi sitôt rentré chez lui en se disant que de toute façon l'autre ne pensait déjà plus à lui, ne l'attendrais pas. C'était foutu. Car Caspian l'attendrait. Il l'attendrait parce qu'il l'aimait, et Edmund ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre lui aussi d'être renvoyé là-bas. Il se leva avec précipitation se rhabillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sous le regard impuissant et perdu de son amant qui le regardait s'agiter sans savoir quoi faire. Il se maudissait déjà pour son aveu imprudent, et surtout, il doutait : une telle réaction signifiait-elle tout simplement que ses sentiments incommodaient le Juste ? Qu'en somme, ils n'étaient pas partagés ? Ses craintes le paralysaient : il fut incapable de retenir Edmund qui s'enfuit de la chambre.

Il n'était pas très tard, aussi, en fonçant tête baissée à travers les couloirs, Edmund percuta de plein fouet Peter qui retournait à sa chambre. Pas très frais et n'aspirant à rien d'autre que de retrouver son lit, Peter faillit incendier Edmund pour sa maladresse, mais il fut stopper net par l'expression perdue et abattue de son cadet.

« Oh, Ed, ça va pas ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux. Peter insista.

« Attends, t'es sûr que…

-Peter, je veux PAS en parler c'est clair ? »

L'aîné se replia, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien de bon d'un Edmund dans cet état. De toute façon, s'il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'avait son frère, il savait parfaitement à quoi se rapportait le problème. Comme si il n'avait pas remarqué combien de fois Edmund avait manqué à son lit, combien de fois lui et Caspian était comme par hasard introuvable au même moment. Il avait également pu remarquer à quel point son cadet avait eu l'air heureux, épanoui et serein, ces derniers jours. Cela l'attristait énormément, de savoir comment cela allait fatalement finir, surtout avec la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. Peter posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du brun qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Edmund… Nous partons demain. »

L'interpellé releva si rapidement son visage vers son aîné qu'il faillit lui donner un coup de tête dans le menton. Peter aurait donné n'importe quoi, tous ce qu'il possédait, pour pouvoir effacer l'expression horrifiée qui avait pris place sur les traits juvéniles de son frère qui ne l'était pourtant pas du tout. Incapable de supporter cette vision plus longtemps, Peter pris le garçon dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec force, et Edmund répondit avec son étreinte, se serrant contre lui comme s'il pouvait disparaitre entre les bras forts et rassurants de son unique frère, et, tranquilliser par la chaleur et la tendresse de son geste, il se mit à pleurer.

**o**

« C'est à nous d'y aller. »

Edmund lutta pour que rien n'apparaisse sur son visage, mais en réalité, il avait envie de pleurer, comme s'il ne n'avait pas déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de Peter toute la nuit durant.

« Tu en es sur ? »

Et le regard de Peter était tellement plein de sens, tellement emplie d'excuse et de réconfort, qu'il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il se contenta d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête, accordant implicitement son pardon et son accord à son aîné.

« Venez, il est temps de partir »

Et tandis que Peter remettait son épée à Caspian, Edmund les regardait tous les deux, en se demandant lequel d'entre eux deux l'aimaient le plus. Cette pensée aurait pu le faire rire, ou rougir, mais il était trop occupé à contenir sa tristesse. Il y avait tant de monde… comment pourrait-il lui dire au revoir dans ces conditions ? Lucy, elle, pleurait pour de bon, et Edmund l'enviait, en un sens, d'être si jeune et si fragile et d'avoir le droit de montrer ainsi sa faiblesse. Non pas que cela lui soit interdit, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait l'impression que ce serait pire que tout. Peter venait de leur annoncer que lui et Susan ne reviendrait jamais, et il s'en voulait tellement d'être soulagé de ne pas être concerné, et de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa sœur faire les yeux doux à son amant, qu'il eut envie de partir sans plus attendre et sans lui parler. Pourtant, Susan lui disait au revoir, et même Lucy l'étreignit rapidement. Alors Edmund se dirigea lentement vers Caspian, en ayant la désagréable impression que le monde entier les regardait. Il se posta en face de lui, incapable de croiser son regard.

« Bon et bien… au revoir.

-Oui. »

Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement et Edmund rejoignit aussi vite que possible ses frères et sœurs, tournant obstinément le dos à l'assistance et au jeune roi qui, il le savait, le fixait avec une intensité qui lui faisait un effet dévastateur.

« Edmund… Tu es sûr de vouloir partir comme ça ? »

Peter avait murmuré tout près de lui. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance. Que peut-être à son prochain voyage à Narnia, le jeune homme serait marié, ou un vieillard, ou peut-être même mort depuis des siècles. Alors, à quoi bon ? Oui mais peut-être… Peut-être que non. Et peut-être que si il le lui disait maintenant… Peut-être Caspian l'attendrait-il. Au moins un peu. C'était égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Lui faire cela, le forcer à courir après un amour impossible. Mais en même temps… en même temps, il en mourrait d'envie. Que regretterait-il le plus ? D'avoir parlé ou de s'être tue ?

Edmund se détourna brusquement et se précipita vers Caspian, courant presque, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention, le plus petit intérêt à tous ces gens qui le regardait, ébahi, alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras du jeune homme, l'enlaçant avec force.

« Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime. »

Il ne pleurait toujours pas. Il ne pleurerait pas, non. Pas question que Caspian garde de lui une image humide au nez dégoulinant et aux yeux gonflés. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser encore. Une dernière fois, gouté ses lèvres, qu'il adorait. Il s'était résolu à s'en passer, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde. Il regrettait amèrement d'être parti si vite la veille, de n'avoir pas profité de lui autant qu'il le pouvait, de ne pas être retourné le voir ensuite. Il était visiblement parti pour être assailli de regret pendant encore un moment. Caspian ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Caspian relâcha doucement son étreinte, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas emprisonner pour toujours son amant dans ses bras, et pour ne pas l'embrasser devant tout son royaume. Il le libéra finalement à regret, et le regarda s'éloigner. Edmund ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas non plus, et ne regarda aucun de ses frères et sœurs quand il marcha droit dans le passage qui les ramènerait sur un quai de métro sombre et trop fréquenté. Ils le suivirent sans un mot.

Les quatre Pevensie regardaient autour d'eux, un peu hébété, les étudiants de tous âges se presser et se bousculer pour monter dans le métro. Ils se regardèrent, comme pour s'assurer dans le regard des autres qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une sorte de rêve éveillé, qu'ils revenaient bien de ce monde fantastique si peu semblable au leur. Sortant de leur stupeur, ils empoignèrent leurs affaires et montèrent prestement dans le wagon. Les portes se refermèrent en un claquement sec. Ils étaient chez eux.

Edmund fouilla dans son sac.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut vraiment pas y retourner ? »

Il reçut un coup d'œil désapprobateur – Susan – approbateur – Lucy – et moqueur – Peter. Il tira la langue à ce dernier.

« J'ai laissé ma lampe torche à Narnia. »

Ils rirent tous, un peu. Pas vraiment de bon cœur, mais ils rirent pourtant comme ils le pouvaient. Il fallait faire avec. Personne ne fit de commentaire à Edmund sur la dernière scène qui avait précédé leur départ, de toute façon, ils se seraient fait envoyé promener. Edmund contempla les parois noires défilé par les fenêtres, songeant à ce qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne s'apitoierait pas, et ne regretterait rien. Et il attendrait sa prochaine visite avec toute l'impatience dont il pourrait faire preuve.

**FIN** (ou pas ? A vous de voir !)

* * *

Hey, j'l'aime bien moi, cet OS. Bon alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que Edmund est inconditionnellement mon personnage préféré, parce qu'il n'est pas parfait et splendide et extraordinaire et etc comme les autres (voir à ce sujet mon autre fic sur Narnia, dans laquelle Edmund surpasse enfin son irritablement parfait frère aîné). Non mais en vrai, j'aime bien Lucy. Et même Peter je l'aime bien. Par contre je peux la voir Susan. Déjà parce que je déteste les personnages féminins dont la seule utilité est d'être belle, et puis, elle a embrassé Caspian, cette c**ne ! Alors que ça devrait être réservé à Edmund ! Ou encore à Peter, mais pas à cette pimbêche fadasse ! Excusez-moi, je m'emballe...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, ben dites le toujours, ça coute pas grand chose.

A bientôt !


End file.
